


Mad

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Discussion of Hate Crime, Fight Club - Freeform, Homophobic Language, M/M, Past Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Anderson was the last person Jake expected to run a Fight Club</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Jake has had a lot of pent up rage recently but after the pregnancy scare doesn’t want to take it out the way he usually would. After getting the information out of Puck, he finds Fight Club, but is surprised at who he discovers runs it. (bonus points if Blaine proceeds to beat Jake in his first fight and they become bros over their anger and angstyness)

When Puck told him about the Fight Club, he thought it had been a joke. Really? Kids just got together and beat each other up? 

Then he said that Blaine Anderson ran it and he was sure it was a joke.

The group of people under the bleachers seemed to come from every clique. There were jocks who chatted happily, a few kids from other schools, and some quiet kids. It seemed like they would never have gotten together by choice.

“All right everyone,” Blaine bounced into the center of the little ring they had made, wide smile in place. “It seems like we have some new members and we need to go over some rules.” 

Jake fought to not roll his eyes as the group glanced around.

“Rule one, don’t talk about Fight Club. Rule two, don’t talk about Fight Club,” he cracked a smile at his little joke. “Rule three, if someone says stop, goes limp or taps out the fight if over. Rule four, only two guys to a fight. Rule five, no shirts or shoes. Rule six, fights will go on for as long as they have to. Rule six, if this is your first night at Fight Club, you have to fight.”

Silence rang through the crowd and Blaine looked around with a little smile on his face.

“I want to go first,” Jake ground out, pulling his shirt off. 

Another boy stepped forward and Blaine moved back out to the circle, eyes bright. 

It felt  _amazing._  Jake was able to pummel the other boy and take the dull ache of fists slamming into his side. The rest of the boys let out hisses of sympathy and cheers as the punches landed and the boy eventually stepped back, panting. 

“Who else?” He snapped, adrenaline surging through him. 

He was angry. He was angry that Marley didn’t look at him. He was angry that she blushed at Ryder’s stupid jokes. He was angry that he had lost his friends. He was angry that Bree had scared him so badly. 

He just wanted to hit something.

“I’ll go,” Blaine piped up, sliding off his shoes.

“No, no,” Jake huffed out a laugh. “I don’t want to break you dude.”

And in an instant, something changed in Blaine. His eyes grew hard and his smile grew sharp. He pulled his shirt over his head and folded it before handing it to someone else. 

“You’re not going to break me.”

Long, white scars curved around his shoulder and rib cage and scattered across his back. To his horror, Jake could make out faint carvings on his chest that looked like letters. 

**FAG**

Blaine’s fists raised and his cold eyes locked on Jake’s. A chill ran through Jake and he got into his stance as well.

_Just let him get a few punches in._

Then, almost too quick for him to see, a fist slammed into his stomach. Jake felt his body curl in on itself as an elbow to the back knocked him to the ground. Jake lay there panting for a moment before struggling to his feet. 

Blaine’s entire body was trembling with rage, eyes narrowed. It was like he wasn’t even really there, like he was somewhere else entirely. Just as Jake rose to his feet he was slammed down again. 

“Okay…okay…” he wheezed out and Blaine stepped back, happy mask back in place. He offered a hand and Jake stood, unable to look away from Blaine as he pulled on his shirt and shoes.

“Who’s next?”

After the crowd dispersed slightly, Jake walked up to Blaine and was given a beaming smile. “Can we talk?”

“Sure!” Blaine sipped on the juice box he had pulled out of his messenger bag. “Are you okay? I think I might have been a little…upset.”

“No, I’m fine,” Jake ignored his aching ribs. “I was wondering though, why did you start this?”

“Well…I started it at Dalton after I moved there from my old school as stress relief,” he shrugged slightly. “I guess I missed it.”

“So you beat people up?” Blaine let out a chuckle. 

“Sometimes I just feel out of control. It helps,” he finished the juice and crumpled it up. 

“But…sorry I’m just confused,” Jake looked down as Blaine nodded reassuringly. “You’re head of the Glee club, you just got back together with Kurt and you’re a shoo in for NYADA. Why are you still here?”

Blaine’s smile faded and his gaze slipped to the ground. He lightly rubbed at his chest and took in a deep breath. “My freshman year I was gay bashed. I’m sure…I’m sure you saw the scars. I don’t ever want to feel that scared and out of control again.”

“I’m sorry,” Jake said softly and Blaine shrugged. 

“Why are you here?” The shorter boy glanced up to him. 

“The control thing too,” Jake leaned against the bleachers. “After what happened with Bree and Marley…I just was so angry that I…needed to hit something.”

“Did it help?” Blaine gave him a slightly crooked smile.

“Not really. I’m not mad at Marley or Bree or anyone. I’m just mad at-“

“Yourself,” Blaine nodded. “I get that.”

They stood in silence for a few minutes and Jake focused on the aching in his hands and the rest of his body. Finally, Blaine lightly punched his shoulder and pulled on his bag.

“I’ll see you tomorrow. Maybe next time I won’t have to kick your ass,” he threw a smile over his shoulder and made his way to the parking lot. 


	2. Crunch

Jake’s hand ached as he slammed another punch into the side of Blaine’s ribs. The smaller boy grunted and stumbled, trying to catch his breath. 

At first Jake had been extremely hesitant to fight Blaine. He seemed so small and fragile that Jake was terrified of breaking him but he hadn’t realized how tough Blaine really was. 

Under the bow ties and gelled hair there was real anger. When they were in Glee club he was all rainbows and unicorns but out here his eyes blazed with fury and his punches landed true every time. 

Like now, the punch to Jake’s stomach left him wheezing. 

He was so wrapped up in the fight that he didn’t realize Blaine had signaled them to stop. The crunching sound as he slammed his fist into Blaine’s unprotected nose started him out of the daze he was in and a collective gasp rang through the group watching. 

Blaine stumbled and fell, clutching at his nose that had started streaming blood. For a moment, Jake could only stare in horror before he crouched down next to him. 

"Are you alright?" He gasped out even though the answer was obvious. 

"I think you broke my nose," Blaine said, his voice muffled. "Good hit though."

Always the leader. 

Jake’s hands fluttered around him uselessly before he hoisted Blaine to a standing position. “We’re going to the hospital.”

Blaine seemed eerily calm as they drove to the hospital, just quietly holding the bloody towel to his face. By the time they got to the hospital the gush of blood had slowed to a trickle. 

"I’d rather you just yell at me dude," Jake mumbled as they sat in the waiting room and Blaine smiled slightly at him. 

"It’s fine," he sniffed a little. "I’ve been hurt worse."

"Honestly sometimes it looks like you’re trying to get the crap beat out of you," Jake raised an eyebrow and Blaine’s expression darkened. 

"Sometimes when you hurt on the inside it feels good to hurt on the outside too. At first I started fighting because I was so angry. I wanted to make others hurt the way that they had hurt me," his eyes flickered and he looked down. "Now I think it’s the opposite. I want to be hurt so I can feel the same outside as I do inside."

Jake leaned back in his chair. He knew that Blaine felt terrible about what he did to Kurt. He knew that Kurt hadn’t forgiven him but he thought that Blaine hadn’t hated himself this much. 

"I think you’ve hurt enough. Some people deserve it and you don’t," he said softly and Blaine smiled. 

"No offense but you have no idea how I feel," he muttered. 

"I know what it’s like to hurt. I know what it’s like to hurt yourself and others," Jake shook his head. "Sometimes you just have to give yourself a break because you’re a good guy. Hurting yourself isn’t going to change anything. You can’t just lie there while your guilt kicks the crap out of you."

"Easier said than done," Blaine wiped his bloody hand on his shorts. 

"Yeah…" Jake nodded and smiled at him. "I am really sorry about the nose."

"It better not be crooked. If my acting career is over because of a crooked nose you gave me I’ll hunt you down," Blaine gave him a glare and then grinned. 

"You’ll just have a really badass black eye. Want to make up a really epic story?" 


End file.
